The Last Soldier of Time
by drovenmad
Summary: Tracking a signal, the Doctor is dragged to Glasgow, Scotland at the end of world war 2, where he will encounter the last of a species he long thought extinct.


**A/N: Ok this is my first ever Doctor Who Fiction, it has been a long time coming. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The thin folder containing all of the files pertaining to the current situation were dropped on to the aluminium table. Rachael grabbed a chair from the back wall and dragged it over to the table before taking a seat and opening the other file. On the other side of the table sat what looked like another person, but its hands were bound and it was much taller than even both of the armed guards standing at the door. The suit it wore looked strange, the areas that highlighted the muscles glowed blue and seemed to pulsate with light, as though it was its pulse. The helmet blocked its face from view and the mirror like glass gave only the reflection of the Rachael on the other side of the table.

"Do you know what this file is?" Rachael said, her voice as commanding as it always was, as she slowly opened the folder and started to spread out the pages. However, the creature simple cocked its head to the side, acknowledging that it had heard her. It did not offer a reply. "This is everything we know, or have observed about you. As you can see it is not very much. So lets try this again."

The door opened, and a man walked in. He was taller than average and sported a well trimmed black beard that matched his heavy head of hair. Hiding behind his round glasses sat a pair of dull green eyes that instantly tracked onto the creature sitting across from his boss.

"What is it Colins?" Rachael, without taking her eyes off of the strange creature in front of her asked the man who had just entered the room. "Can't you see that we are busy."

"Yes, I can. But I was wondering if I could sit in this time." The man, Colins, moved over to the wall and took the second seat in his hand and placed it next to the table, and quickly sat down without waiting for an answer from his boss. "I just need to see this fascinating creature."

"Do what you want, but be prepared to be extremely disappointed, he never does or says anything."

"Well you never know we might get lucky today." Colins slowly began to look over the files that had been spread out over the table, reviewing what he already knew.

"What are you?" Rachael had turned her attention back to the creature that sat opposite her, attempting to get the answers for questions that she had been asking day after day. "You do not eat, you do not drink, so we can assume that you are not Human. So what or who are you?"

"Have you considered the possibility that it doesn't understand what you are saying?" Colins asked lazily, turning his attention from the many files and back to Rachael.

"You are telling me that this... thing can transverse the stars but can't understand us?" Rachael refused to believe that any alien race that had the ability to travel the cosmos lacked any simple from of communication.

"No, I am just asking if you..." Colins was interupted as the creature moved, drawing the attention of both himself and Rachael back to it, along with that of the two slightly jumpy armed guards.

"Primitive primates, of course I understand what you are saying, I have no reason to answer your questions. It will not belong before my people arrive, and I am free." The creature's voice was flat, almost synthetic. Despite the sudden loosening of it's tongue the creature moved very little, simply resting its cuffed hands on the aluminium table.

"You have violate Earths territory, and you will be held accountable, after all we here at Torchwood had a saying: 'If it is alien it's ours'. So even if your friends could hear your signal, there is no way they can help you." A small smile grew on to Rachael's face as she spoke.

"What my colleague here means to say is that if you where to give us the information that we want, we would be able to understand you much better." Colins was determined to find out more about this interesting creature. "If you answer the Major's questions I am sure that she will help your people in getting you Home."

There was a short period of silence, Rachael looked at Colins, her eyes burning, she felt betrayed by what he had said. She had no intentions of letting the alien leave, whether it answered his questions or not. That was not the Torchwood way. The Alien on the other hand seemed to be considering the information that it had just received. Slowly it looked back and forth between the two humans sitting across from it, as though trying to determine if what Colins had told him was the truth.

"I do not think that you are telling me the truth, Human. The look on the Major's face tell me that I am a prisoner. If this is so I am allowed to tell you only one thing. " Its synthetic voice filled the room again. " Commander Terios Felga, First Temporal Division."

* * *

Rachael quickly stood up and marched out of the room, with Colins right on her heels. Both of them walked through the narrow well light corridors of Torchwood Two until they came to Rachael's office. Inside her office, it was much more like a traditional Victorian house, with decorated walls and an open fire place. Rachael took up her seat behind the desk, whislt Colins took a seat on one of the two comfy sofa's that lined the corner opposite the door.

"He was just beginning to speak, want to tell me why we left?" Colins asked, his annoyance clear through the tone that his voice had taken.

"I found out all I need to know at the moment. He is a soldier, and if what he is saying is true, there are more of his kind on his way." Rachael turned on the monitor of her computer and started to type a message to her superiors. "I am obligate to warn my superiors. Besides, we will get no more out of him."

"How can you know that, after all that was the first time that he has spoke, maybe he just needs more coxing."

"No, I know his type. Soldiers like him will give their enemy no more information other than who they are." Rachael then looked up and shot Colins a look, "Don't you have work to be getting on with Doctor?"

Without another word, Colins simply shook his head and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.


End file.
